User blog:NeptuneID13/PBS Hiatuses as of October 9, 2019
Sesame Street aired the episode "Elmo's Happy Little Train" on October 7. It aired on HBO in February 2. "The Big Pretend Band" will air on Indigenous Peoples Day, October 14, next Monday. Basically there will be new episodes every Monday. Sadly, without any advertisement. Sesame Street is not on hiatus. *Arthur will air new episodes starting on October 14. However, the latest episode, "Truth Or Poll", was on May 16. Arthur is on hiatus. *Cyberchase aired the special "Space Waste Odyssey" with little fanfare on April 19. Thanks to KET, I found out that a Thanksgiving special, "Giving Thanks Day", will air on November 22. Then, "Space Waste Odyssey" will re-air as a 2-part special on November 29, possibly to boost ratings. Cyberchase is on hiatus. *Dinosaur Train came back for season 5, and the latest episode was "Don's Hole-iday / We're Not All Dinosaurs", which aired in August. Currently, there aren't any new episodes scheduled. Dinosaur Train is on hiatus. *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! aired its latest episode on October 14, 2018 - almost a year ago. Since there have been no new episodes since then and we haven't gotten a season 4 renewal, I think it's safe to say that CITH is not on hiatus and is in fact, cancelled. It still airs in reruns on my PBS station, though, and will likely continue to do so until Elinor Wonders Why comes out. *Wild Kratts aired its most recent episode, "Deer Buckaroo", in April. According to KET, new episodes will start up again on November 4. Until then, Wild Kratts is on hiatus. *Daniel Tiger aired its most recent episode on September 20. There are supposed to be 20 episodes in season 4, and 15 episodes have aired, so that means there are 5 episodes left, set for an unknown release date. Until then, Daniel Tiger is on hiatus. *Peg + Cat aired its most recent episode in April of 2018. Season 2 was slated to have 25 episodes, and it indeed aired all 25. We haven't gotten new episodes or a season 3 renewal since then, so it's safe to say that Peg + Cat is not on hiatus and is in fact, cancelled. '''It doesn't air reruns on my PBS station. *Odd Squad wrapped up season 2 in January, and will return for season 3 in winter 2020. However, winter can either mean January-February or December. '''Whatever the case may be, Odd Squad is on hiatus. *Nature Cat aired its most recent episode, "Magical Mushroom Mystery Tour/A Midsummer Day's Dream" in July. However, it will have a TV movie called A Nature Carol on November 29. Until then, Nature Cat is on hiatus. *Ready Jet Go! aired the TV movie One Small Step in June. We've gotten no new episodes since then, and no season 3 renewal yet. Ready Jet Go is sadly on hiatus. *Splash and Bubbles aired its most recent episode, the Pole To Pole special, in August 2018, over a year ago. Since then, we've no confirmation of a season 2 renewal. It's safe to say that this show is cancelled, but it's still in reruns depending on where you live. *Pinkalicious & Peterrific aired its most recent episode in August. WTTW says that there will be new episodes starting December 2. Until then, Pinkalicious is on hiatus. *This very show, Let's Go Luna!, had its most recent episodes (the France episodes) at least in the US in August. New episodes will commence on November. Until then, Let's Go Luna is on hiatus. *Molly of Denali is airing new episodes this week, so it is not on hiatus. Category:Blog posts